


Viva Las Vegas

by rebbie



Series: Summer of Bethyl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vegas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebbie/pseuds/rebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't like Vegas very much. Beth is about to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the first week of Summer of Bethyl. This week's prompt was 'vacation'.  
> Thanks to ultimatebethylficlist on tumblr for setting it up and arranging the prompts.

Of all places.. fucking Vegas.

His first time out of Georgia, and his tail-chasing, dope-running, thinks-with-his-dick, rolling-stone of a brother drags him to Las Vegas.

He doesn't even know where Merle is right now, not that he gives a shit. For the time being, all that matters is the glass in front of him, the bartender who finally gave up trying to chit chat and the fact that the hotel bar never closes. Nothing seems to ever close in this freak show of a city. If New York is the city that never sleeps, then Las Vegas is the city that never shuts the fuck up. Someone is always yelling about something, or singing. Everything has bells and whistles, flashing lights and there are people all over the goddamn place. It makes his skin crawl, like something is always touching him.

And then something is touching him.

He looks over his shoulder just enough to see her. Another thrill seeking housewife on the wrong side of forty, her overly manicured hand on his shoulder as she tries to regain her balance.

"Something I can help you with?"

It takes her a second to even notice him, and he instantly regrets acknowledging her when the look on her face changes from dazed and tipsy to interested and determined.

"Well look at you!"

She moves her hand from his shoulder to his neck and gives him a squeeze. He can feel her nails dig into his skin and he waves down the bartender. He's got a feeling that whatever is about to happen is going to involve more whiskey.

"Oh good idea honey, I know I could use another." She drops onto the stool beside him, slamming her empty glass on the bar.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "You sure about that?"

She smiles, practically licking her lips. "Well what do you know, bark and bite. I'm gonna like you sweetheart."

The bartender brings over their drinks and Daryl downs his in one shot.

"Sorry lady, I'm uh.. taken.."

If all she wants is a fuck, maybe she'll decide to move on if he can shut her down immediately.

"Taken? Really? And yet.." She looks around dramatically, waving her arms and practically falling off her barstool. "Here you are, all by yourself."

"My, uh.." He clears his throat. He's never been a good liar. "Girlfriend. My girlfriend is upstairs, getting ready. Taking her out tonight."

"Alright, sure, fine.. be a shame if you had to wait here all alone, though.. don't you think?"

He doesn't know what to do now so he keeps his mouth shut, flagging down the bartender again for good measure.

"So where are you taking that girlfriend of yours, hm?"

He'll give her credit. She's either not as drunk as she seems or he really is a shit liar, but he can tell she isn't buying it.

"We, uh.. one of those, uh.. the.."

He figures he's as good as busted when he feels another hand on his shoulder and he hopes to god it isn't another one. Hell, he hopes it's Merle.

He whips his head around to meet his fate and there she is. Blue eyes and blonde hair, kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear.

" _You can still get out alive but you have to play along_."

She grabs his hand, which she holds on top of the bar. He stays still, shell shocked, like he just got sucked in and spat out by a tornado. A beautiful, blonde tornado. Saving his damn life. Or at the very least his night.

"Hi babe! I hope you haven't been waiting long.."

Her voice is practically dripping honey it's so damn sweet and he'd be tempted to laugh if he wasn't still trying to catch up to the situation. She squeezes his hand, urging him to keep up.

"Uh, no, not long at all. You look nice."

That last part just slips out and he's not even sure if he says it out loud or if he's seeing straight, but he thinks she might be blushing.

She's wearing a white sundress and red high heels. She's a breath of fresh air in this fucking place. An open window - one he'll either fall through head first or throw himself out of with a running start.

"Ahem."

The sound from the other woman brings him back to earth. He looks from her to the blonde and back again.

"This is my girlfriend, uh.."

"Beth! It's so nice to meet you. How do you two know each other?"

Her smile is a mile wide and he wants to hide in it and get away from this place. The other woman nods her head slowly, arriving somewhere between acceptance and resignation.

"We were just having a drink."

Beth puts her other hand on his forearm, rubbing it back and forth while giving the woman one final eat-your-heart-out smile.

"Thanks for keeping him company until I got here. I hope you have a great evening."

And just like that, with a click of her nails on the bar, the woman gets up, takes a second to steady herself and walks away.

Beth doesn't let go of his hand until she walks out the front door of the hotel.

"Jesus Christ, girl."

Beth laughs, hiding her face in her hands, and it's the best thing he's heard all weekend.

"You saved my ass, you know?"

"I saw her stumbling over to you, and then I couldn't help but overhear just how terrible you are at lying.. I couldn't help but intervene. I'm sorry, I know this was probably weird."

"Sorry? Hell, wish you'd've gotten here sooner, saved us both the trouble."

She laughs again and catches the bartender's attention.

"Whatever he's having, and one for me too please."

She starts digging in her purse but he stops her.

"Ain't no way you're buying. I owe you."

When their drinks arrive, she throws hers back and he follows suit. When they put their glasses down, she turns to him.

"So what _are_ you doing here alone? In Vegas no less? I didn't think it was possible to be bored in a place like this. Vacations are supposed to be fun, you know."

"Ain't no vacation. Followed my brother here, for, uh, business, I guess. I'm just hanging around until he's done."

She eyes him suspiciously but doesn't pry, a playful smile still on her lips. He spins his glass nervously.

"What about you? Vacation?"

She sighs and shakes her head in disbelief.

"My sister just got married. Eloped, I guess. I mean I think she's a little crazy, but we decided to make a week of it, you know.. one last hurrah before we get home and our daddy kills us."

He laughs. "Sounds like Vegas to me."

She doesn't speak again right away and he fears the looming, awkward silence. Before he can plan his next move, she stands up and holds out her hand.

"Well, come on."

"Where we going?"

She giggles and smiles that megawatt smile and he doesn't think he cares what she's about to say because he would probably follow her anywhere.

" _Honey_ , don't be silly! I thought you were taking me out tonight?"

He stands up and takes her hand, thinking maybe he owes Vegas an apology.  


End file.
